Divine Intervention
by KhaosOne
Summary: The air still, very silent aside from the small line of rain heading from the sky. Looking up at the cloud covered sky, possibly looking at it for answers.[death-fic] [no pairing] [one-shot]


I'mmmm baaaaaaackkkkkk... (Don't kill me) Well after a loooonng intermission I'm back to writing, And to start it off I'm going to start a brand new one, now I know your gunna hate me for this but It's no pairing in this. It's just a pretty short one-shot featuring the song divine intervention by Autopilot Off (one of the greatest bands). Well if you know my style you know what this will be a dark fiction even though I don't act like it I have a very fucked up mind. Well might as well not keep you waiting, the song goes with it while listening to it very well.

--

Divine Intervention

By Sarah Mitchell (Khaosone)

--

Divine intervention  
So few and far between  
Like lightning when it touches to the ground  
Answer me the question  
I'm ready to believe  
I hold my breath before I let it out

The air still, very silent aside from the small line of rain heading from the sky. Looking up at the cloud covered, possibly looking at it for answers.

Probably not, just finding myself In a constant battle with myself, More of an uphill battle really, I knew it would probably end this way.

The only thing holding me up was a single thought in my head, but that's all gone now, I know it doesn't really matter to me now, nothing seems to be holding me back now.

The face we show  
The one we hide  
The hands we hold and leave behind  
For all we lose  
And all we find  
Here while we live and while we die.

My face is stained with emptiness now, All that happen to me now is get chewed up and spit out by everyone around me.

Reminiscing of days gone by is the only thing keeping me somewhat sane on my perch above the city.

The air feels thick on my lungs as look into the nothingness of the pavement 13 flights below me.

The wait for redemption  
It gets heavy on the mind  
And I burn my eyes out staring at the sun  
At this intersection  
We are looking for the signs  
And up ahead these roads they bend to one

Now the thin line holding me from the inevitable seems like there is nothing there, the thinness before the plunge is always the hardest, trying to think of everything within the years of your life.

All the good and all the bad that has every happened, years gone by seem like seconds in my head and everything around me begins to slow down and almost come to a sudden halt.

The wind in my faces seems like the only thing keeping me from going into a complete shutdown of this world and heading into the world of my mind.

The ties we bind  
The ones we break  
The solid ground beneath us shakes  
What it tears down and what it makes  
And what we give is all we'll take

I really wonder if anyone will really miss me at all, probably not... I'm just another person in the crowd nothing special.

One of those easily forgotten, hardly know to be there. Like sitting alone in constant darkness.

To ride along the horizon  
When these days are gone  
It's what we become  
As we ride along the horizon  
When theses days are gone  
It's what we become.

It's funny how so many thoughts pass through your head when its almost over, I'm sure I'll hate myself if I don't already hate myself enough right now for making this decision.

But it really doesn't matter to me anymore, nothing really does. The I again I'm not sure if anything really mattered to begin.

The face we show  
The one we hide  
The hands we hold and leave behind  
For all we lose  
And all we find  
Here while we live and while we die.  
The ties we bind  
The ones we break  
The solid ground beneath us shakes  
What it tears down and what it makes  
And what we give is all we'll take.

The final impact will be the only thing stopping me from going into nothing. Then again I think I've already gone into nothing.

Pretty much everything around has been nothing to me. If you were to look into my eyes that pretty much all you'd find... emptiness...

Divine intervention  
Hanging in the air we breathe  
And I'll fill my lungs with all that they can hold  
As for all the questions  
We've got everything we need

One deep breath and I slowly get up...

One final look behind me...

One final thought of the happiness...

And finally... I drop.

To guide us now whichever way we go.

--

Well that's it, no real main character you'll just have to choose who it is I suppose.

And this is just kind of saying that I'm back... So expect more up soon, If school doesn't get in the way (starting really soon) ugg...


End file.
